Toujours dans tes traces
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: John et Bobby ont peut-être plus à cacher qu'une simple amitié...


_Écrit pour la nuit du Fof de novembre 2012, sous le thème 'feu' qui a inspiré la venue du personnage de John dans ma tête. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Pairing: John/Bobby_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

_Note: Je situe la scène après qu'ils aient été chez les parents de Bobby. Quand John 'disparait' d'avec eux. C'est assez UA dans un certain sens, mais bon... c'est ce qui m'est venue :P_

* * *

**Toujours dans tes traces**

Bobby détourna le regard, incapable de regarder plus longtemps vers John. Il y avait une telle déception en lui qu'il se sentait prêt à exploser, à geler les murs de cette pièce, à geler l'âme bouillante de l'autre adolescent.

Des années d'amitié qui se sont soldées en illusion...

_J'ai toujours été derrière toi, John. J'ai toujours été là pour freiner tes ardeurs et réparer tes bêtises. _

L'un était la glace. L'autre été le feu. Ils étaient incompatibles l'un avec l'autre, et pourtant, dès le début, ils s'étaient senties proche l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient devenus complémentaires sans même sans rendre compte, défiant les lois qui les faisaient naturellement ennemis, devant la force et la faiblesse de l'autre.

_On était amis, John. Combien d'années? Cinq depuis que nous sommes dans cette école? J'étais prêt à tout à tes côtés. Et pourtant, malgré l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi, j'ai su qu'il valait mieux que je t'oublie. Que je m'éloigne et que je choisisse Malicia. _

Par la fenêtre, il la voyait, assise seule dans le parc, concentrée sur un livre. Un devoir probablement... Bobby savait que sa relation avec elle n'était pas sincère, qu'_il_ n'était pas sincère, et même s'il s'en voulait de jouer avec elle ainsi, il savait que c'était le seul moyen d'échapper à John. D'échapper au feu sauvage qui irradiait de lui et consumait tous les murs de glace qu'il s'efforçait d'ériger autour de lui.

_Trop de secrets t'entourent, John. De sombres secrets qui se sont jetés sur moi lorsque je t'ai accordé mon dernier sourire, la dernière aide de ma part. Tu croyais vraiment que je pourrais t'y suivre? Que je pourrais vivre avec toutes ces morts sur la conscience? Tu croyais que notre amitié y survivrais? Pourquoi me connais-tu si mal, John? _

À plusieurs pas de là, de l'autre côté de la pièce, John observait la silhouette de Bobby. Son dos qui lui était offert, ses épaules affaissées qui portaient tous les sentiments cachés de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Qui devrait encore l'être.

_Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné, Bobby? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle vaut mieux que moi la petite? Tu ne peux même pas la toucher sans risquer ta vie. _

Combien de fois avait-il eu l'impression que Bobby lui échappait depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette école? Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'entraînait sur un chemin qui allait à l'opposer du sien. Et ça l'énervait. Ça lui donnait envie de mettre le feu à l'école, au monde entier.

_Imagine jusqu'où on aurait pu se rendre tous les deux si tu ne m'avais pas tourné le dos. Imagine, Bobby! Nous ne sommes pas que de simples x-men, nous sommes pas des vermines condamnés à hanter les rues en attente du jour où quelqu'un parviendra à nous tuer ou d'un remède qui nous donnera la vie d'humain que nous n'avons jamais eu. Nous sommes de la classe 4, Bobby, la classe 4! Bien plus forts que la plus part des autres._

Il maîtrisait la glace. L'autre maîtrisait le feu. Deux antipodes qui étaient l'essence même du monde. Deux antipodes qui s'étaient liées pendant un temps et qui, doucement, s'étaient éloignés, créant une fissure dans leur équilibre.

_Nous aurions pu maîtriser une bonne partie de notre monde, Bobby. Nous aurions pu être plus fort que Magneto lui-même. Nous nous sommes pourtant amusés, qu'est-ce qui a pu changé si soudainement? _

Le silence, toujours le silence. Bobby ne se retournait é, John se détourna à son tour, faisant cette fois face à la porte. Il ne quitta toutefois pas la pièce. Il avait encore un poids sur le coeur. Une rancoeur. Celle d'avoir été abandonné.

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahis. Par toi, Bobby. Par mon meilleur ami. Que veux-tu que je fasse? N'entends-tu pas quand je te crie que je t'aime? _

Bobby l'entendait. Il l'entendait très bien et c'est probablement ce qui le tuait. Il crispa les poings à ses côtés, tentant de plonger davantage dans la vue de Malicia et d'oublier la présence de John derrière lui .

_Je t'ai embrassé, John. Embrassé. Tu te rends compte? Je savais qu'il ne nous restait plus que quelques minutes avant de devoir définitivement nous séparer, et je les ai employé à t'embrasser plutôt qu'à te crier ma rancoeur contre tes actes déplacés. _

Ses jambes tremblaient, des frissons secouaient le reste de son coeur. Et Bobby essayait plus que tout de se contrôler...

_Tes erreurs sur le terrain, l'allégeance que tu as démontré à Magneto alors que nous nous battions clairement contre lui, et les mors que tu as laissé derrière toi... Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne pouvais pas, John. Tu comprends? C'est trop pour moi..._

Une larme silencieuse glissa sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de retenir les autres.

_Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas embrassé plutôt? Ça aurait peut-être changé les choses. Ou du moins, j'aurais peut-être pu en profiter plus longtemps. Je n'aurais peut-être pas eu à souffrir autant. _

John voulait se retourner, courir vers Bobby et le prendre dans ses bras. L'embrasser de nouveau. Juste pour le sentir une dernière fois contre lui.

_Je me souviens de la froideur de tes lèvres, Bobby. Un contraste sur mes lèvres brûlantes. Une autre preuve que nous ne sommes pas compatibles, me dirais-tu. C'est de la cruauté que de me faire découvrir ce plaisir en me promettant que je ne le revivrai plus. _

Il s'avança vers la porte, posa la main sur la poignée. La tourna, laissant la porte s'entrouvrir.

_Je t'ai aimé, Bobby. Je t'aime encore et probablement que je t'aimerai toujours. Mais sache que maintenant, je te déteste tout autant. Parce que tu es contre moi. _

Et John était dehors, la portant claquant derrière lui.

Resté seul, Bobby céda finalement à ses larmes, les laissant glisser à torrent sur ses joues.

_Je t'aime, John. Comment pourrais-je te décider même si nos chemins ne convergent plus?_


End file.
